


So Here's the Thing about Mistletoe

by Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Christmas mayhem, Erica and Cora make an evil dream team, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Hale Pack 2.0, M/M, Peter/Chris if you squint really hard, Shenanigans, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow/pseuds/Eternally_Lost_in_Sorrow
Summary: Derek did not expect to spend Christmas Eve trapped in his elevator by his chaos loving betas. There's only one way out. Too bad he doesn't know what that is.But Stiles does.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin-Background, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes- Background
Comments: 17
Kudos: 171





	So Here's the Thing about Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



> because I love you <3<3.
> 
> Merry Christmas darling.

Generally speaking, Derek was aware of the dangers of mistletoe.

He attempted to keep his pack away from it, but his betas loved to ignore him, especially now.

Christmas.

Well Christmas Eve, specifically.

Derek had been volunteered to host a Christmas thing for the pack, by Erica. Cora, the closet Christmas elf, immediately supported her. Boyd and Isaac proved to be no help at all, clearly deciding discretion to be the better part of valour and turning a blind eye to the girls’ machinations.

So Derek was doomed to suffer the horrors of a Christmas party.

Lydia had informed him that she and Allison would be attending three days earlier, before shooing him away from whatever experiment she, frighteningly Stiles, and even more terrifyingly, Peter, had been working on.

The rest of the pack would be there, other than Scott who had been roped into spending Christmas at his dad’s. 

Derek had been shoved rather unceremoniously out the door of the loft and sent to buy snacks that Erica had ‘forgotten’ to pick up. He had thought about refusing and making Boyd, who was setting a television up to watch Christmas movies on, go instead, but the bundle of tinsel and garland Erica had brandished as a weapon, convinced him and he happily escaped the fake pine chaos.

Refusing would have been the wiser choice.

“Let me out.” Derek growled, staring daggers as his little sister and the blond bombshell that was his enforcer cackled in front of him.

“No can do bro.” Cora said, grinning broadly at him. “We had a hard enough time getting it up there and forcing the elevator to stop without tripping an alarm.”

Derek lunged at them, only to get pushed back by the iridescent barrier blocking the entrance.

“Plus they failed to ask Lydia how to deactivate it.” Boyd said, a small smile on his face as he looped an arm around Erica’s waist and tucked her into his side.

“Lydia?” A horrifying idea began forming in his mind. “Is this the experiment they’ve been working on for weeks?”

“Enchanted mistletoe. Nice.” Isaac noted as he made his way through the main room and to the corner where the elevator was currently stuck. “Did you guys break the elevator?”

“No.” Erica was the absolute picture of innocence. “Just turned off the breaker.”  
“Enchanted mistletoe?” Derek all but roared. “Have you lost your minds?”

“Lydia promised it wouldn’t poison us as long as we didn’t try to eat it. Relax bun.” Cora said, snickering. Derek’s eyes flashed red.

“Get me out!” He shouted, the betas cowering involuntarily at his words.

“What’s going on?”

“Lydia. Thank god.” Derek breathed a sigh of relief. “Can you get me out of here?” Lydia approached slowly, fingers still tangled with Allison’s, who was obviously biting back a laugh.

“This is what you wanted the mistletoe for?” She asked, eyes taking in the placement of the mistletoe and the iridescent barrier that reappeared when Derek reached for her.

“Lydia.”

“Don’t touch it.” She said, freezing him in place. “I could help you but it wouldn’t be the wisest choice.”

“What are you talking about? Get me out!”

“What she means, nephew, is that this particular mistletoe is not her work.” Peter’s voice, irritating at the best of times, proved to be positively grating at this particular moment. “So while she can help, Stiles would be the better option as he is the one who infused that spark of magic into it.” 

“Stiles would what?” The aforementioned teen appeared in the doorway. “Hey did you guys know the elevator is busted?”

“Stiles, for the love of god get me out of here, so I can kill each and every one of them.” Derek snarled. 

“What do you mean, get you out? How are you - Shit!” Stiles was cut off as Erica and Cora each grabbed an arm before sending sailing right through the barrier, and into Derek, knocking them both to the ground, 

“What the hell guys?” Stiles groaned, before realizing exactly who he was laying on, flushing red and scrambling to his feet. Derek remained on the floor, taking meditative breaths through his mouth as he could not allow Stiles’ stormy scent overwhelm him at this very specific moment and also contemplating fratricide and if he could somehow justify it in a court of law. 

Peter joined Lydia in examining the barrier, as Stiles shook his head and looked up at the innocent looking sprig causing all of the current chaos. 

“Which mistletoe did you guys use?” Stiles asked, a slim ring of violet glowing in his eyes as he examined the edges of the barrier,

“The wrong one.” Lydia replied, turning a dark glare to the two girls, currently standing by the broken brick work. 

“You said the mistletoe in the middle of the table.” Erica said, an unapologetic grin on her face as she watched her alpha get to his feet.

“I told you to take one of the Australian species, in the bags, that we hadn’t enchanted yet. You took the European, from the wrong table, which has a whole remarkably different history, is much more potent in toxicity, and was already enchanted.” Lydia’s pitch rose as she spoke, culminating in all the resident werewolves wincing as she shrilly called them idiots.

The runes embedded in Stiles’ skin began to glow, that eerie violet color, as he ran fingers gently over the barrier and mumbled to himself.

“Well shit.” He sighed. “Okay everyone get. Go up to the roof or go get pizza or whatever. At least pretend your ears are broken.” Isaac and Boyd shrugged, and made their way towards the roof. Cora and Erica made no moves to leave.

Lydia and Peter exchanged a quick look and began to back pedal, Allison following easily as she had learned the hard way to just go along with Lydia when it came to the mystical mayhem.

“Out!” Stiles slammed a glowing hand into the barrier, sending a shockwave that Lydia, Allison, and Peter neatly avoided, that knocked Cora and Erica off their feet. 

“Well Stiles, this is all you. I’m going to take her and go under the harmless, not enchanted mistletoe.” Lydia said, dragging Allison behind her. Allison shot them a mischievous smile and waggled her fingers at them.

“Have fun you two.” She called out, before disappearing around the corner with Lydia.

“I think I’d better take these two and leave you to it.” Peter flashed a smile at them before hauling both Cora and Erica up and out, ignoring all protests.

Which left Derek, alone with Stiles, trapped by mistletoe.

Fuck

“So what now.” Derek asked, leaning against the side of the elevator.

“What exactly do you know about mistletoe?” Stiles asked. 

Derek played dumb and said, “It’s especially toxic to werewolves and the Druids used it in rituals.”

“Dude that barely scratches the surface.” Stiles said aghast. “The Druids did use it in fertility rituals but a major use was warding off what they thought were evil spirits or you know, beings.”

“Werewolves.”

“Most supernaturals actually. Lydia and I are kind of exceptions. Peter’s practically been in hazmat to deal with these experiments.” Stiles shrugged. “ We’ve been trying to see if we can use mistletoe’s natural warding ability, enhance it, and have the intent behind the use override the whole ‘all evil beings’ thing.”

“Okay. So why is this happening now?”

“We’ve only gotten one to truly work.” Stiles said, eyes traveling up to the tiny sprig of mistletoe, hanging at the entrance of the elevator. 

“So how do you plan to take it down.”

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“Depends on what the intent was.” Stiles shrugged.

“And what does that mean?” Derek asked exasperated, more than fed up with half answers.

“The whole point was to use them to protect places like the loft, my house, Scott’s, and on and on, to protect them from evil plans by insane supernaturals.” Stiles said, tapping on the barrier with a glowing finger. “Erica and Cora obviously had intent when they put this thing up here, but as I’m not a telepath I can only guess what it was.”

“And what do you think?”

“Why did they throw me in here Derek?”

And there it was, the bright pink, tap dancing elephant in the room.

“Ask them.” Hard left on that topic.

Stiles sighed, a crackle of electricity flowed over his fingers tips, a sure sign that he was mulling something over in his head. “I don’t think I have to.” 

Derek dropped to the ground, leaning back against the wall and stretching his legs out in front of him.

He took a moment to drink Stiles in. He had changed, between the alpha pack, the nogitsune, and actually learning to control the spark within him, Stiles had become calmer. His brain still ran a million miles per hour but he had gotten better at managing the information flow… most of the time. They sat in an awkward silence for several minutes.

“They’ve been acting weird around me lately.” Stiles said, watching the spark of electricity dance from finger to finger. “And I think I finally figured out why.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. And I know how we’re going to get out of here but you're going to have to trust me.”

“What do I need to do?” Stiles held out a hand, Derek accepting the help to his feet. Stiles dragged him over to where the mistletoe hung innocently. Stiles reached up and made sure he could reach the sprig without trouble before looking at Derek and taking a deep breath.

“Do you trust me?”

The response was automatic. “Always.”

The next moments blurred, a hand wrapping around the back as Stiles pulled him into a kiss. Forgetting about the mistletoe, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in close. Stiles’ arm dropped, the mistletoe in hand as he let himself drift into the kiss. 

A loud whistle brought them back to reality.

“I’m going to murder them.” Derek breathed, burying his face into Stiles’ neck. Stiles smiled, a feral rather terrifying look.

“I’ll help.” 

Erica and Cora exchanged looks from where they were hiding behind the broken down brick work. Golden eyes flashed, meeting violet and red, before they ran.

Two sets of mild asskicking, an absurd amount of food, and some seriously ridiculous gag gifts later, Derek settled onto the couch. Erica and Isaac were bickering over what Christmas movie to watch while Lydia dozed in Allison’s lap. Peter had vanished over an hour ago, probably to ‘secretly’ meet up with Chris. Boyd was watching his girlfriend fondly while Cora shoved Stiles out of the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Stiles said, running a hand through his hair, clearly unsure of what to do. 

“Hey.” Derek replied, reaching out and pulling Stiles onto the cushion next to him. The teen beamed up at him and leaned into his side. Erica spotted them and opened her mouth to say something, but Boyd took one look at Derek and decided to save her from a fate worse than death. 

“Grinch it is then.” Isaac said triumphantly, setting the movie up. Stiles snuggled in tighter, Derek looping an arm over his shoulder and breathing deep. Stiles’ scent, full of ozone and petrichor flooded his nose, relaxing him as he looked over his pack. 

All in all, not too bad of a Christmas.


End file.
